Hall of Fame (Gallery)
This is a gallery for the Hall of Fame. Premium Hall of Fame dmx1-6.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves dmc50-16.jpg|Aquan dm15-2.jpg|Aqua Patrol dm10-9.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dmx1-10.jpg|Crest of Mother dm7-19.jpg|Cursed Totem dmc57-29.jpg|Cyber Brain dmr3-19.jpg|Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia dm32-s3.jpg|Emperor Kiriko dm-p23-y3.jpg|Future Slash dmx6-18.jpg|Geo Baribari Miranda dm36-15.jpg|Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King dm6-57.jpg|Hell Slash dm-p19-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Vice Hole dm19-27.jpg|Inferno Gate dmr23-5.jpg|Jack, Bei B dmc46-20.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia dmc58-3.jpg|Mad Romanov, the Wicked God dmx19-s6.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles dm8-14.jpg|Skeleton Vice dm9-14.jpg|Slash Charger dm28-27.jpg|Soul Advantage dmc39-25.jpg|Soulswap dmx8-36.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery dmx16-33.jpg|Transmogrify dmx1-6.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves dmc50-16.jpg|Aquan dm15-2.jpg|Aqua Patrol dm10-9.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dmx1-10.jpg|Crest of Mother dm7-19.jpg|Cursed Totem dmc57-29.jpg|Cyber Brain dmr3-19.jpg|Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia dm32-s3.jpg|Emperor Kiriko dm-p23-y3.jpg|Future Slash dmx6-18.jpg|Geo Baribari Miranda dm36-15.jpg|Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King dm6-57.jpg|Hell Slash dm-p19-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Vice Hole dm19-27.jpg|Inferno Gate dmr23-5.jpg|Jack, Bei B dmc46-20.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia dmc58-3.jpg|Mad Romanov, the Wicked God dmx19-s6.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles dm8-14.jpg|Skeleton Vice dm9-14.jpg|Slash Charger dm28-27.jpg|Soul Advantage dmc39-25.jpg|Soulswap dmx8-36.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery dmx16-33.jpg|Transmogrify Hall of Fame dmx12a-6.jpg|Aqua Melge dmx14-57.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon dmc39-12.jpg|Bajula's Soul dmx18-16a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk dmx18-16b.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins dmx18-16c.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga dmr17-5.jpg|Black Psycho, Revenge dmx4-s5.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex dmc27-4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm12-26.jpg|Cloned Nightmare dm27-30.jpg|Colorful Dance dmd20-18.jpg|Come On Pippi dmc34-8.jpg|Cosmic Darts dm17-55.jpg|Dandy Eggplant dmr2-s5.jpg||Deis Optimus, the Invincible dmr22-17.jpg|Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle dmex1-71.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader dmr16極-9.jpg|Dragment Innovation dm16-51.jpg|Drill Squall dmx22a-17.jpg|Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage dmc66-36.jpg|Emeral dmr21-10.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift dm29-37.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja dmx12a-34.jpg|Fighting Musubi dmr19-fl1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ dmr19-fl1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon dmx22a-26.jpg|Force Again dm-p51-y11.jpg|Gachinko Roulette dm13-s5.jpg|Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord GhastlyDrain.jpg|Ghastly Drain dmx12a-10.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss dmr16真-7.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge dmx16-34.jpg|Hogan Blaster dmc27-10.jpg|Hydro Hurricane dm37-23.jpg|Hyperspatial Dravita Hole dmr1-50.jpg|Hyperspatial Gallows Hole dmc63-17.jpg|Inferno Sign dm22-15.jpg|Infinity Dragon dm25-35.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar dm-p59-y12.jpg|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator dmd27-3.jpg|Magnum, Shortshot dmr17-s8.jpg|Mega Manalock Dragon dmr22-l3.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope dmx1-s2.jpg|Miraculous Plague dmx1-2.jpg|Miraculous Snare dm16-27.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet dmx12a-21.jpg|Mystery Hippo dm8-8.jpg|Nariel, the Oracle dmex1-12.jpg|Necrodragon Bryzenaga dmsd4-14.jpg|Niyare Get, Zero Trick dmsp1-28.jpg|Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction dmx22b-80.jpgOnimaru "Head", Victory Rush dm-p54-y13.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins dm29-2.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade dm16-42.jpg|Paradise Aroma dmr1-21.jpg|Parlock's Miracle Fever dmr23-2.jpg|Platina Walsura S dmx12a-4.jpg|Positron Sign dmx23-14.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie dmx23-30.jpg|Rainbow Gate dmx22a-25.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal dmr19-s9.jpg|Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe dm-p46-y12.jpg|Savage Earth dmr22-19.jpg|Scramble Change dmd13-21.jpg|Seventh Tower dm36-69.jpg|Shrine of Rebirth dm30-44.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect dmx21-70.jpg|Spiral Gate dmx21-53.jpg|Streaming Shaper dm20-35.jpg|Surprise Illusion dmx1-s1.jpg|Überdragon Bajula dmx24-17.jpg|Unidentified Objective dmx22b-97.jpg|Upheaval dmex1-49.jpg|Victorious Apache Urara dmr14-51.jpg|Violent Dragon Alarm dmx25-v6a.jpg|Volg Thunder dmr16極-v1a.jpg|Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace dmr16極-v1b.jpg|Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King dmx12a-6.jpg|Aqua Melge dmx14-57.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon dmc39-12.jpg|Bajula's Soul dmx18-16a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk dmx18-16b.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins dmx18-16c.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga dmr17-5.jpg|Black Psycho, Revenge dmx4-s5.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex dmc27-4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm12-26.jpg|Cloned Nightmare dm27-30.jpg|Colorful Dance dmd20-18.jpg|Come On Pippi dmc34-8.jpg|Cosmic Darts dm17-55.jpg|Dandy Eggplant dmr2-s5.jpg||Deis Optimus, the Invincible dmr22-17.jpg|Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle dmex1-71.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader dmr16極-9.jpg|Dragment Innovation dm16-51.jpg|Drill Squall dmx22a-17.jpg|Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage dmc66-36.jpg|Emeral dmr21-10.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift dm29-37.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja dmx12a-34.jpg|Fighting Musubi dmr19-fl1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ dmr19-fl1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon dmx22a-26.jpg|Force Again dm-p51-y11.jpg|Gachinko Roulette dm13-s5.jpg|Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord GhastlyDrain.jpg|Ghastly Drain dmx12a-10.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss dmr16真-7.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge dmx16-34.jpg|Hogan Blaster dmc27-10.jpg|Hydro Hurricane dm37-23.jpg|Hyperspatial Dravita Hole dmr1-50.jpg|Hyperspatial Gallows Hole dmc63-17.jpg|Inferno Sign dm22-15.jpg|Infinity Dragon dm25-35.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar dm-p59-y12.jpg|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator dmd27-3.jpg|Magnum, Shortshot dmr17-s8.jpg|Mega Manalock Dragon dmr22-l3.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope dmx1-s2.jpg|Miraculous Plague dmx1-2.jpg|Miraculous Snare dm16-27.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet dmx12a-21.jpg|Mystery Hippo dm8-8.jpg|Nariel, the Oracle dmex1-12.jpg|Necrodragon Bryzenaga dmsd4-14.jpg|Niyare Get, Zero Trick dmsp1-28.jpg|Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction dmx22b-80.jpgOnimaru "Head", Victory Rush dm-p54-y13.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins dm29-2.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade dm16-42.jpg|Paradise Aroma dmr1-21.jpg|Parlock's Miracle Fever dmr23-2.jpg|Platina Walsura S dmx12a-4.jpg|Positron Sign dmx23-14.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie dmx23-30.jpg|Rainbow Gate dmx22a-25.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal dmr19-s9.jpg|Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe dm-p46-y12.jpg|Savage Earth dmr22-19.jpg|Scramble Change dmd13-21.jpg|Seventh Tower dm36-69.jpg|Shrine of Rebirth dm30-44.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect dmx21-70.jpg|Spiral Gate dmx21-53.jpg|Streaming Shaper dm20-35.jpg|Surprise Illusion dmx1-s1.jpg|Überdragon Bajula dmx24-17.jpg|Unidentified Objective dmx22b-97.jpg|Upheaval dmex1-49.jpg|Victorious Apache Urara dmr14-51.jpg|Violent Dragon Alarm dmx25-v6a.jpg|Volg Thunder dmr16極-v1a.jpg|Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace dmr16極-v1b.jpg|Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King Disabled Cards dm-p24-y2.jpg|Galberius Dragon dm-p24-y2b.jpg|Galberius Dragon (Back) Katta's Crew Is Coming To Town.jpg|Katta's Crew Is Coming To Town Spread Joy to the World!.jpg|Spread Joy to the World! Treasure Cruise.jpg|Treasure Cruise Forbidden_New_Year.jpg|Forbidden New Year dm-p61-y16.jpg|Joecard dm-p24-y2.jpg|Galberius Dragon dm-p24-y2b.jpg|Galberius Dragon (Back) Katta's Crew Is Coming To Town.jpg|Katta's Crew Is Coming To Town Spread Joy to the World!.jpg|Spread Joy to the World! Treasure Cruise.jpg|Treasure Cruise Forbidden_New_Year.jpg|Forbidden New Year dm-p61-y16.jpg|Joecard May be disabled in various tournaments dmx12b-5.jpg|Come On Victory dmx22b-18.jpg|Egoist, Climax of "Me" dmx22b-21.jpg|Parlock ~Crossword~ dmx22b-33.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion dmx22b-34.jpg|Come On Legend dmx22b-44.jpg|Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic dmx22b-64.jpg|Treasure Cruise dmx22b-65a.jpg|Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ dmx22b-65b.jpg|Duema Land ~Night Parade~ dmx22b-69.jpg|Rockman EXE & Katta dmx22b-45.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department dm-p49-y15.jpg|Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave dmx12b-5.jpg|Come On Victory dmx22b-18.jpg|Egoist, Climax of "Me" dmx22b-21.jpg|Parlock ~Crossword~ dmx22b-33.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion dmx22b-34.jpg|Come On Legend dmx22b-44.jpg|Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic dmx22b-64.jpg|Treasure Cruise dmx22b-65a.jpg|Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ dmx22b-65b.jpg|Duema Land ~Night Parade~ dmx22b-69.jpg|Rockman EXE & Katta dmx22b-136.jpg|Rarity Resistance dmx22b-45.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department dm-p49-y15.jpg|Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave May have part of their effects disabled dmx22b-100.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p6-y9.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live dmx12b-13.jpg|Überdragon Fighbird dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department dmx22b-100.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p6-y9.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live dmx12b-13.jpg|Überdragon Fighbird dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department Category:Gallery